Let's get this party started!
by Cookie46
Summary: A group of girls attempt to steal Tsuna's Vongola gloves and desperately sneaks into Tsuna's house in order to do so, but they are so smart that it takes them 8 hours to think of a plan...what happens during the 8 hours?


**Let's get the party started!**

* * *

><p><em>A Day in Tsuna's House 8:00 AM~<em>

"Coast is clear!" Chika hissed, after spying the Vongola members walking to school and I pin and Lambo was picked up by Tsuna's grandparents. Kristy leaned at the door to only hear silence.

"Where's the mom?" Greta asked.

Chika and Kristy shrugged.

"She's doing laundry in the back yard." Banana answered.

Kristy frowned. "How am I supposed to kick her out the house? I'm too lazy to think!"

Chika snapped, "That's it!" The crew looked at Chika, twitching in anticipation. "We're gonna kick her out the house!" Chika announced proudly.

* * *

><p><em>8:32 AM<em>

"Did you successfully kick her out?" Greta asked Banana. Banana nodded. "How?" Chika looked at her with interest.

"I bribe her."

Greta nodded for no reason. "You know, Banana's very skilled at bribing."

"Yada Yada", Chika said unamused.

Kristy yawned. "Hurry up and get the gloves already!"

"I thought we're here for ice cream!" Greta sniffed.

Banana shook her head. "Have you ever notice Tsuna never leaves without his gloves?"

Kristy shrugs. "Fine. Let's kidnap his mom and blackmail him for the gloves. Gosh, Happy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Redo:<strong>

_A Day in Tsuna's House 8:00 AM~_

"Coast is clear!" Chika hissed, after spying the Vongola members walking to school and I pin and Lambo was picked up by Tsuna's grandparents.

Kristy leaned at the door to only hear silence.

"Where's the mom?" Greta asked.

Chika and Kristy shrugged.

"She's doing laundry in the back yard." Banana answered.

Kristy frowned. "How am I supposed to kick her out the house? I'm too lazy to think!"

Chika snapped, "That's it!" The crew looked at Chika, twitching in anticipation. "We're gonna kick her out the house!" Chika announced proudly.

* * *

><p><em>8:32 AM<em>

"Did you successfully kick her out?" Greta asked Banana. Banana nodded. "How?" Chika looked at her with interest.

"I bribe her."

Greta nodded for no reason. "You know, Banana's very skilled at bribing."

"Yada Yada", Chika said unamused.

Kristy yawned. "Hurry up and get the gloves already!"

"I thought we're here for ice cream!" Greta sniffed.

Banana shook her head. "Have you ever notice Tsuna never leaves without his gloves?"

Kristy shrugs. "Fine. Let's kidnap his mom and blackmail him for the gloves. Gosh, Happy?"

Banana who's the referee whistled. The competition stopped for a while because Banana went to get a glass of soda to drink.

Chika rolled her eyes. "Bakas.." She grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>10:00 AM<em>

"I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world!" Chika sang horribly. The glass windows creaked. Some broke because she screamed unnecessary parts of the song. Greta, Banana, and Kristy flinched.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" Greta covered her ears; her eyes were hollow from madness.

"COME ON BARBIE, LET'S GO PARTY!" Chika's voice broke the last glass window.

Greta screamed, "!" for about 30 minutes.

* * *

><p><em>11:00 AM<em>

"Shut up you f-king bi****!" Chika boomed.

"Why don't you! You mouth's full of sh**" , Kristy responded in an equal tone.

"Like h3ll I would!" Chika: -censor mouth- !#$%^&*(*^%$#%

Kristy: -censor- $%^&*^$%^&* *************FREE CENSOR********(no take backs)*****

"IN YOUR FACE!" Greta cried in triumph.

Banana pouted, "No fair!"

The two competed each other various games. Greta and Banana desperately hit all the buttons in their computers. Their main goal was to kill each other. The two exchanged side glances, and continued back in their game. The atmosphere grew intense and suspenseful each second. It's best to leave them alone..

* * *

><p><em>12:00 AM~<em>

Greta took a stand to the board. The crew glued their eyes to her while she drew on the white board.

"Since we were here to steal the Vongola boss's gloves…and some ice cream, we need to act our plan quick as possible."

Clearing her throat, Greta asked the crew for any questions. The crew shook their head. "Good. Now we're to capture Tsuna's mom. Banana, where had last seen her?"

"At Las Vegas." Banana replied.

"Wut?" Greta gave her a quizzed look.

"I gave her air plane tickets to Las Vegas."

"WHAT?" Greta, Chika, and Kristy gasped.

* * *

><p><em>1:00 AM<em>

"I HAVE A PLAN!" Kristy stood up abruptly. "We could steal Tsuna's house and blackmail him!"

"But the house is soo big!" Greta complained.

"Then we threaten Tsuna we would burn his house."

-Minutes Later-

"LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" Banana broke a glass bottle. A white glittered disco ball gave a glow to the dance floor. Greta went to the frig, and dig on ice cream. Kristy sent out her best moves-walking and pointing, while Chika whipped her hair back in forth. CRASH CRASH

"What in the world is this!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"RETREAT!" Greta jumped through the window. Rest of the crew followed her lead. …THE END


End file.
